


Maestro e Schiavo

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Domination, M/M, S&M, Submission, Suspension, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, even the Master Assassin requires instruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maestro e Schiavo

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates to "master and slave" in Italian, the connotations of "maestro" being "teacher".

The silk chafed only slightly against the corners of Ezio’s mouth: not enough to hurt, but enough to muffle the sounds of his heavy breathing. The floor was cold, sending shivers up and down his spine as he struggled to find comfort, but it was hard while his hands were tied snugly behind his back. His knuckles dug into his back, but when he tried to turn over onto his stomach his efforts were thwarted by the sole of a leather boot pressed firmly into his chest.

“Now, now, Ezio. You know better than to do that.” Leonardo removed his boot from his chest and proceeded to nudge the tip against his cheek. “You must not forget the rules of the game. If you want for something, assassino, you must ask for it.” Ezio nodded, and Leonardo knelt down beside him. Gently, he untied the scarf blocking his speech and pulled it from his mouth, not forgetting to let the smooth fabric trail against his chest. “Now tell me…what it is that you want.” Ezio gasped for breath and stretched his sore jaw before he spoke.

“I…I need to turn over.” Leonardo merely raised an eyebrow and moved to put the scarf back to his lips. “I need to turn over, maestro!” Ezio clarified quickly, and a smile spread across his lips. With this gesture of permission he was safe to roll himself onto his stomach and he sighed in relief when the pain ebbed away. Once that had been done, Leonardo stood and moved toward him, pulling the silk taut between his hands. Reaching around his head, this time he tied it around his eyes, blocking out all vision and light. Immediately Ezio’s senses began to compensate, so that even the cold planks beneath him chilled him with a new vigor. With that, he straddled Ezio’s hips with his legs so that he sat atop of him, and with his fingers traced the contours of his back, grazing his nails over the sensitive muscles there. Ezio could feel Leonardo’s erection against his back and his own responded, hardening beneath him and causing him yet another ache, this one altogether much more pleasant.

“Are you not going to thank me, Ezio, for relieving your pain?” Ezio’s breath hitched at the sultry tone of Leonardo’s voice.

“S-si, maestro, grazie…”

“Good.” Leonardo suddenly vanished, the weight of his body gone from Ezio’s back. He could hear the sound of drawers being opened and shuffled through, and his cock throbbed with a strange combination of foreboding and delight. Leonardo had a knack for these games—once he had gotten used to the role he played, his imagination was, as with all of his efforts, limitless. Finally Ezio heard his soft footsteps padding back to him, and Leonardo wrapped his long fingers in his hair. “Come with me.” He spoke firmly and pulled Ezio gently on his knees across the floor. Without his vision it was hard to tell where Leonardo was taking him, but he certainly was not going to ask—that was part of it, the delicious uncertainty. Leonardo untied his hands from behind his back and put them instead into a pair of iron manacles—where he had procured them Ezio could not guess—around which he snugly tied a rope. Then the warmth of Leonardo’s body disappeared, and he felt himself hoisted into the air slowly by that selfsame rope.

“Maestro…”

“Hush now, Ezio. You can trust me.” Again and again he was hoisted higher until he was up on his feet, the muscles of his arms strained just enough to cause him only slight pain. “I have tied you to the apparatus on which I kept my flying machine. It has a series of pulleys that I could attach it to and pull it to the ceiling.” Leonardo moved close to him, so close Ezio could feel his breath upon his neck. “I want to see every part of you.” He whispered, the stubble on his lips scratching Ezio’s ear. Leonardo’s hands returned to his chest, warmed by the friction of the rope, and teased at his nipples. Already hard, they strained even further when Leonardo’s mouth closed around one of them, the other taunted by the pad of his thumb. Ezio moaned low in his throat and quivered at the sensations, the rope on which he hung creaking with his movement. His hand then moved lower, stroking his abdomen, his bare hips, and finally finding its way to his crotch, the fabric of his breeches tight and wet. All he had to do was to gently stroke the hardness straining beneath, and Ezio cried out aloud in frustration and pleasure. “What would you like, Ezio? Ask me.” He whispered and flicked his tongue over the nipple trapped between his lips. “Beg me.”

“Haah, m-maestro…I want you t-to suck me. I…take me into your mouth. Please…” Ezio felt the lips on his chest curl into a smile before making their way down to his aching manhood. Leonardo pulled the drawstrings looser and looser until Ezio’s breeches fell from his hips and pooled around his feet.

“Very well.” Placing his hands firmly on Ezio’s thighs Leonardo slowly took the head of his cock into his mouth, lapping up the precome that had since gathered there and sliding his tongue deftly into the slit. Ezio cried out again at this, resisting the urge to thrust into Leonardo’s mouth and fuck it until he was satisfied. That was not how this game was to unfold: he could not take control from his maestro, no matter what. Leonardo sensed this and laughed. “Patience, Ezio. All good things to those who wait, si?” Ezio whined and Leonardo replaced his mouth, taking the shaft deeper and deeper into it while his hands kneaded the muscles of his ass, already tense.

“Ahh, L-leonardo, I can’t…nnngh…” Leonardo smacked his leg hard for that breach in protocol but continued to suck, laving each new patch of skin with his tongue before enveloping it in the warmth of his throat. “Mmmaestro, per favore…” Ezio’s cock twitched as he came closer and closer to completion, and just when Leonardo knew that he was nearly there, he pulled completely back. Ezio screamed in frustration and threw his head back.

“Not yet, Ezio. You forget—I have not had anything since we began. If you can please me…” Ezio knew he could, and he knew that Leonardo knew, but it was part of the game, part of the role that he had crafted for himself. “…then I will allow you to please yourself.” Ezio nodded, speech beyond him at this point, and Leonardo rose to release him, untying the rope and catching him before he fell to the hard ground. “Mmm, come: let us remove ourselves to my bedroom.” He led Ezio up the stairs to his bedroom and pulled him onto the bed atop of him. “Now…please me.” Leonardo hissed into his ear and unlocked the manacles around the assassin’s wrists. Immediately he groped for Leonardo’s head, taking it into his hands and kissing him hard, relishing the groan of pleasure that hummed in his lover’s throat. It earned him a slap across the face, though there was no heat in it, and Ezio grinned.

“Forgive me, maestro. I did not…ask your permission.” Bowing his head submissively, Ezio leaned over Leonardo’s body and whispered into his ear. “May I kiss you, maestro? May I please you…as I see fit?” He pulled his knee between Leonardo’s legs and rubbed it against his erection.

“Oh…mm, yes, Ezio. You m-may.” Ezio obliged in excellent form, divesting Leonardo of his clothing as quickly as he could without his sight and pressing his naked body against his, the contact taking his breath away. Several times he ground his hips into Leonardo’s before spreading his legs and lowering his mouth to his cock, taking it without ceremony into his mouth. Leonardo moaned aloud and gripped the sheets as Ezio sucked and teased him, and had to muffle himself with the back of his hand when he pressed one, then two fingers inside of him, slicked with his saliva and Leonardo’s fluids. “Oh, God…Ezio…”

“May I see you, maestro?” Leonardo merely nodded, the playacting falling apart in favor of having Ezio inside of him as soon as humanly possible. Ezio knew this and chuckled as he used his free hand to remove the blindfold from his eyes, but his laughter died in his throat when he finally laid eyes on Leonardo. He never grew tired of it: Leonardo sprawled over his pillows, his hair spilling over his shoulders like spun gold and his pale body flushed with arousal. His eyes fluttered open and closed, the lashes beating against his hot cheeks. Ezio pressed his fingers deeper inside of Leonardo, brushing against his familiar sensitive spot and relishing the sound of his feverish moans, his back arching in ecstasy. He removed them finally and hastily prepared himself with the bottle of oil Leonardo kept beside the bed before positioning himself above him. “Shall I, mio caro?” Ezio murmured, nuzzling into Leonardo’s neck and breathing in the heady scent of his skin.

“Please…oh, for God’s sake, Ezio…” He smirked and pulled Leonardo closer, pressing a kiss onto the inside of his freckled thigh.

“I should think God would forgive me…if I did it for your sake alone.” With that, Ezio pushed his manhood against Leonardo’s opening, groaning in pleasure as he slid easily inside. His hair, damp with sweat, fell into his eyes but he paid it no mind, for soon Leonardo reached up and tangled his hands in it, clinging to it like a drowning man as Ezio began to thrust. The slapping of their skins against each other could not muffle their moans and cries of pleasure. “L-Leonardo…ah, mio amore…” He plunged faster and faster, ignoring the pain from Leonardo’s nails where they had moved from his hair to his back, scrabbling for support as he tried to match Ezio’s rhythm. Their foreheads pressed together, with a last great effort Ezio bucked erratically into his lover and came, releasing hot ropes of spending into him. He fell against him and panted for breath, burying his head into Leonardo’s chest.

“Ezio…my God.” Leonardo laughed and wrapped his arms around Ezio’s waist. “I lost again, didn’t I?” Ezio nodded and grinned, capturing Leonardo’s mouth with a soft kiss.


End file.
